1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to signalling devices, and more particularly to an improved signalling device which may be operatively connected to a sport implement so as to audibly indicate the fact that the user is or is not using the implement in the properly intended manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many sports, such as, for example, tennis and golf with which the present invention is particularly adaptable, proper technique of the physical skills is extremely important in order to play the game correctly and therefore successfully. Within the particularly noted sports, the swing of the tennis racquet or the golf club is probably the most important part of the player's game due to the fact that all facets of such sports are intimately related solely to such physical skill as opposed to other sports, such as, for example, baseball, wherein other skills are equally important, such as, for example, baserunning, defensive fielding, throwing, and the like, which are skills entirely different from offensive batting. In summary, as offensive play within golf, and both defensive and offensive play within tennis, involve and inherently depend upon the proper swing of the tennis racquet or golf club, the development of such physical skill will have the most bearing upon the player's ability.
Although there are many theories as to how to achieve, or what constitutes, a correct and effective swing within the noted sports, it is generally accepted that the player should be professionally instructed with respect to the same whereby the player may initially learn what does constitute a generally accepted proper and effective swing. However, in order to in fact achieve such a swing, that is, in order to develop the same whereby such will become an intimate part of the player's game, the player must practice the same, particularly under suitable conditions. Such suitable or ideal conditions may of course be realized during an instruction period wherein the player is constantly under the strict supervision of the professional instructor, however, due to the expense and availability of such instruction, the player cannot be under professional supervision at all times. Still further, even when the player is in fact being instructed by means of a professional instructor, the latter person cannot always determine or detect the precise defect in the improper swing.
Consequently, for those periods of time during which professional instruction and supervision is, for one reason or another, not being utilized, there is a substantial need for a training device which is capable of detecting or indicating a proper or an improper swing of the sport implement. Concomitantly therewith, there exists a need for such a device which may in fact be utilized by means of a professional instructor as an instruction or training aid.